Foster Kid
by egg671
Summary: Bella's parents have been killed and she's placed in foster care.  After running away from three homes, she is placed with the Cullens.  Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I realize this has been done, but I hope you like it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. **

Chapter 1

"You'll like your new home, sweetie," the social worker, Lauren, says to me kindly.

"Just like I would like my other homes?" I retort.

Lauren's eyes go hard as she locks her jaw, unreplying.

I roll my head to the side again to look out the window, now bearing many raindrops from the light drizzle that has fallen in this godforsaken place.

"We're here," Lauren eventually announces, pulling into a driveway of a house.

I get out of the car and crane my neck upwards.

Not a house… a mansion. Jeez. A _huge _mansion.

I continue to stand in the rain, letting the drizzle soak through my black shirt and jeans, all the way down to the bone.

"Come on, Isabella," Lauren says, having rung the doorbell.

I, of course, ignore her and look up into the grey-covered sky.

"This must be Isabella," a lady exclaims.

"Bella," I mumble my correction, although my eyes still stay plastered to the sky.

"Isabella, please come here," Lauren pleads desperately.

I shake my head, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Yeah, I know she's getting tired with my "attitude", but, frankly, I don't give a crap.

"Isabella, you're getting soaked!" Lauren scolds.

I simply shrug.

"I'm sorry for her behavior," I hear Lauren apologize to my new foster parents.

"It's fine," a man says.

"Isabella, please come here," Lauren orders, tone now strict and forceful.

"Why?" I ask into the rain.

"You're getting soaked and you need to meet your new foster parents," she answers.

"_Need _to?" I throw my head back and feign laughter.

"Isabella!" Lauren scolds.

"Bella," I repeat.

"Bella, please come here," Lauren says, voice strained.

I snap my attention away from the beautiful sky and the rain and walk up to the mansion.

"Thank you, Isabella," Lauren smiles at me.

I glare at her. "Bella," I say between gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Bella," she replies while she sets down my single and small bag inside the mansion.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Esme," the lady smiles sweetly at me.

I ignore her.

"Bella…" Lauren warns.

"Thank you for the drive here Lauren. I very much appreciate it," I thank her, peering over the tall man's shoulder and into the house.

"Behave, please," she whispers into my ear before exiting.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme offers.

I once again ignore her, looking around.

"I'll show you to your room," she sighs a small bit.

I get my own room? Really?

It's beautiful. The walls are a blue-grey, my bed huge, and all the furniture seems brand new, which is especially odd.

"We'll leave you alone for a bit," the man says. "I'm Carlisle, by the way."

I again don't say anything to acknowledge him, and then they both leave me to look around.

I sit on the bed and stare out the window for a bit, until there's a knock on the door. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my children." It's Esme.

I open the door and follow her downstairs where five new people stand.

One of them, the one with bronze hair, makes eye-contact with me, and as soon he does so, flees the house.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'm Alice!" a pixie girl chirps. "And this is Jasper," she points to the blonde guy beside her. "And Rosalie and Emmett," she jerks her thumb at a gorgeous blonde girl and a large guy. "And Edward just left."

I stare at them all, silent, for a short minute before disappearing into my room again.

"She seems nice!" I hear the smile in Alice's voice as I close the door of my new bedroom.

I think the other girl says something, but I don't exactly catch what it is that she says.

"Dinner!" Esme announces after rapping on my door. "I figured you could eat in here. That is, if you want to."

I open my door and find Esme standing there, a glass of milk on hand and a plate with ravioli in the other.

As I take the food from her, I nod my thanks.

The ravioli is creepily good, and I find myself scraping the plate to make sure there's nothing edible left.

And who knows? This could be one of my last meals.

I set the plate and glass on my dark-wooded desk and ease my window open.

Once my feet are firmly on the ground, I run into the woods.

Good-bye, Cullens.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Also, please check out my blog with some of my own stories: **

**www(dot)fictional-stories-claudia(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**~Claudia J.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ Okay, so I'm really sorry to be saying this, but I'm not going to continue my Fanfictions. With my blog, I have nearly twenty stories going, and it's impossible to keep up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me on the favorites/alerts, but I'm really really really sorry. If you want, I'm updating by blog once a day or every other day, so you can check it out. The URL is:**

**www(dot)fictional-stories-claudia(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Again, really really sorry. **


End file.
